


summer air (and winter lights)

by mthrfluffer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthrfluffer/pseuds/mthrfluffer
Summary: It would start with a knock on my door. And then, Chanyeol's bleached and messy hair would pop up shyly.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 27





	summer air (and winter lights)

It would start with a knock on my door. And then, Chanyeol's bleached and messy hair would pop up shyly.

"Come here," I would whisper and he would drag his body across my room and let himself fall next to me, carefully.

"Aren't you cold?" he would say, taking my sheets and covering my shirtless body with them. Too focused on him, I would speak fast, distracting him for a second.

"Stop," his hands would freeze, legs finding mine and his big eyes would clash on my lips lovingly, that week's tension melting away.

It would always start like that. Him being light and warmth and everything. The world would disappear at that moment, Chanyeol would become the universe at the tip of my fingers.

I would notice then, what he is.

Chanyeol was eventful. With big eyes, big ears, bigger heart. He was all hands and big arms, toned muscle under soft skin.

Chanyeol was also... loud. Loud laugh, loud thoughts, louder feelings. He was yelling and joy and crushing realizations at midnight and trails of sweat running down his jawline after our lost basketball matches. Loud love.

He was sweet too. Disgustingly sweet, mind you. Sweet looks and even sweeter touches. Small touches. Quiet touches. Especially in the morning. Blue sheets and fingers down my spine.

"Sehunnie," low voice against my neck and a lower trace of his hand "wake up."

Groans.

_It's too early, Yeol. Let me sleep, Yeol._

Soft laugh. Hands down my sides and him crushing me with his body. Heat. Fire. Arms tangled and heavy breaths running down my cheek. His chest against my back. Locks of bleached and messy hair against my pillow.

"It's getting late, Sehun."

And then I would open my eyes, our hands intertwined in front of me. And I wouldn't get why he keeps going to his room if we wake up every morning like this. And I wouldn't ask either.

"If you wake me up again, you will not be welcome anymore,"

Softer laugh.

"You say that every time,"

And he was right.

Chanyeol belongs here, his body covering mine. Just because he was all smiles and fake fights and _‘it's your turn to do the dishes’_. He was a peace offering and secrets that weren’t deep and the knowledge of being loved.

The morning sunshine and the night moonlight.

The summer air and the winter lights.

His body walking through my room and a soft knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> was it romantic? was it platonic? maybe just two bros chillin' in a world where toxic masculinity doesn't exist. idk but i wanted to write something about my favorite boys being soft with each other (i blame the huya streams)
> 
> hope u liked it


End file.
